Just Between the Two of Us
by lovemusic21
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happily married the only thing that would make them happier would be to have a baby but having a baby isnt as simple as everyone thinks...


_**Hey this is my first story ever! I watch a hell of a lot of lifetime so my stories are going to be drama filled lol. I hope you all enjoy! Review please! If you have any ideas throw them at me and I'll take them into consideration...anyway here ya go!**_

* * *

Sonny POV:

I opened my eyes to an ugly shade of pink room. I looked around the room I spotted my husband Chad sleeping on the cot over in the corner. I sighed remembering what happened. I lost the baby. The baby I was carrying. I wiped the corner of my eye knowing the tears are coming. Everything I did was wasted, 7 weeks of prenatal care, a sonogram that sat on top of our entertainment stand. The background of our phones. All a waste. I let out a sob burying my face in my hands. I felt a hand caressing my thigh I looked up and seen my husband. I knew deep down he was heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry so sorry" I sobbed.

"Shh it's okay" He pulled me into a hug kissing the side of my head. I shook my head sobbing again. It wasn't okay. I lost our baby. I couldn't carry our baby and the baby died.

"I wanted everything to be okay" I looked up at him tears falling from my eyes. I looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I know you did babe but sometimes things happen. Things we can't explain. We'll have a baby just not right now" He kissed my cheek.

"You promise?" He nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to your doctor and see if we can leave" He pecked my lips real quick and walk out of the hospital room door. I sighed and ran my hand over my stomach. There wasn't a baby in there anymore. Fuck my life.

A few minutes later Chad came in with some papers in his hand. I guess there my discharge papers. I sat up looking at him.

"You wanna change so we can get outta here?"

"Yeah do you have my clothes?"

"No Penelope came by last night after you fell asleep she took your dirty clothes to our house and grabbed you some new clothes" He said as he pulled out a overnight bag from the closet. "You might wanna call her after you get settled"

"I will I just wanna get home and away from this hospital" I smiled as I took the bag from him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You mean to tell me you don't absolutely love the food at the hospital?"

"No it's disgusting and its so boring here" I laughed and went into the bathroom to change. I put on the leggings and tank top she had packed for me. I slid into a pair of black flip flops and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom to see Chad sitting on a chair.

"You ready?" He asked, I nodded holding my bag in my hand.

"Let's go" He stood up putting his arm around me. We took the elevator down to the parking garage and got into his black BMW. I buckled my seat belt and leaned my head on my window. I heard him start up the engine.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet and somewhat awkward. This was supposed to be our first baby. I was so excited, my first child. A son or a daughter or both. I keep thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant for nine months. Feeling the baby non-stop, getting a big baby bump. He pulled into our driveway and parked the car. We both got out of the car I followed him into the house. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay? I mean I know you're not okay but-" I cut him off.

"I'm okay Chad I'll be okay it's just a shock for me" He nodded and kissed my temple. "I'm gonna go upstairs and empty out my bag and lay down for a little bit okay?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah that's fine I'm just gonna watch the game down here I'll be up in a little bit" I nodded and went upstairs I walked into our master bedroom.

I set my bag down on our bed. I sighed and took the clothes that where in the bag and put them into the dirty laundry hamper. I sat down on the bed looking down at the carpet. I carelessly put my hands on my stomach but quickly removed them reminding myself about the incident. I really wanted a baby, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped down. I stepped inside the warm water and started to wash my hair and my body. About twenty minutes later I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into the bedroom I slid on a pair of Chad's basketball shorts and threw on one of his white tees. I threw my hair back up in a bun and walked downstairs to the living room. He's sitting on the couch watching the football game I walked over to him and sat down next to him wrapping my arms around his waist putting my head on his shirt. He immediately wrapped his arm around me gently rubbing my back.

"You know one day we will have a baby" I looked up at him.

"You mean it?" I asked quietly.

"I promise you one day we will have a baby it just wasn't our time to have one right now. I promise you one way or another we will have a baby. Right now we just need to get your health back on track and then we can start trying again." He smiled down at me. "I love you babe"

"I love you too" I smile and leaned up kissing him softly.

One way or another I was gonna have a baby. We will start our family soon enough. No matter what one day we will have a little baby around here.

* * *

**_soooooooooooooooooooooo that was chapter one. i know its short but its a start _**

**_sooo comment :) _**


End file.
